


Victimless Crime

by Bacop1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacop1/pseuds/Bacop1
Summary: Maggie Sawyer faces one of the most difficult cases she's ever had to handle as well as her new found feelings for Alex Danvers.  She turns to the DEO, Alex and Supergirl to help bring justice to victims and their loved ones.  Maggie and Alex juggle the rigors of field work, with a new relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie Sawyer pinched the bridge of her nose. Her headache was back.

She leaned back in her office chair and stretched. A quick glance at her watch confirmed what her body already told her. It was late. She glanced around the station and saw that she was the only detective left at a desk. A glance over to the "fishbowl" report writing room showed a few uniformed officers completing arrest paperwork. She adjusted the paperwork and stacked it neatly. She saved the R-15 form on the computer then logged off of the departmental database. She smiled at the picture beside her computer. The smiling faces of her niece and nephew grinned at her. She made a mental note to call them tomorrow.

She'd been playing catch up the last few days. She knew she was ridiculously behind. Between handling her normal duties, working with the DEO and playing backup to Supergirl Maggie was officially in the weeds. Her lieutenant had read her the "riot act" about completing her paperwork in a more timely fashion. He made sure the reprimand was loud enough to reach the ears of the rest of the squad and the Precinct Captain. Later, as he headed home for the evening he winked and told Maggie that she was one hell of a cop and to keep up the good work. Maggie smiled. She'd had plenty of slaps on the wrist. Plenty of public butt chewings. Working in the Science Division automatically made her an outsider with most other cops. Sometimes her paperwork was slow, but damn if she didn't always get it right.

She was in a tough position as it was. Few if any of her cases ever saw the inside of the courtroom. Alien Amnesty was still in its infancy. That meant there was still a lot to sort out when it came to laws. The President had given the blanket welcome speech to the alien community, but like most things political...there was still a lot to be done. 

The laws in place were for humans. Residents of Earth. The legislature was still in session debating how to classify their new alien neighbors. So now more than ever Maggie was inundated at work. More and more extraterrestrials were exposing themselves to National City's populace. Sadly that left them open to becoming victims of crimes. At least that's how Maggie viewed them. Maggie arrested a Suspect in reference to a brutal robbery in which a Princelian female was viciously beaten for $200.00 outside of her duplex. Princelians were a peaceful species resembling a human but with a blueish tint to the skin. They had the ability to project memories into the minds of others. Telepathy. 

When Maggie saw the vision as she grasped the Princelian's hands she immediately knew the suspect. He'd been a criminal for as long as she'd been on the force. It took her less than an hour to track him down at a local drug den. Her charges were solid or at least so she'd thought. However the slimy defense attorneys had found their new loophole. Aliens were not seen as people in the eyes of the law. And the memory transmitted was barred as actual evidence.

The case ended in a mistrial.

These were her friends and neighbors. Targeting an alien may as well have been a hate crime. She knew she had to keep fighting until the case law caught up with common sense. So for now, she had to be smart and make the system work.

She shook her head and stood. She readjusted the Glock 22 on her hip and picked up her cell phone. She had a text from Alex Danvers. She smiled. The tough DEO agent had been a bright spot in an otherwise cloudy week. She had not seen much of her since she confessed her feelings in the middle of Alex's living room. As they kissed and laughed and shared the pizza Maggie brought with her the walls Maggie had formed around her heart continued to crumble. She was in trouble and she knew it. Sadly Alex had been interrupted by a DEO call that required her to immediately respond to their headquarters. That had been six days ago. They kept in contact via phone and text message, but Maggie missed her just the same. She opened her messenger application on her phone.

A: "Working or Home?"

M: "Working...but headed home soon."

A: "It's possible I miss you."

M: "Getting soft on me Danvers?"

A: "You wish."

Maggie smiled.

M: "Get home soon. I need someone to help me find where my jurisdiction ends."

A: "Funny Sawyer. Hopefully home tomorrow."

M: "Let me know. First round on me"

They texted their goodnights and Maggie slipped the phone into her jacket pocket. She grabbed her helmet and sling bag from the chair next to her desk and started for the exit.

As she passed the front desk she waved her goodbye to Larry Marshall, a National City Police Department "Icon" and her first field training officer. 

"Night Old Man!" she called with a smile.

"Hey Rookie hold up." he called to her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to give him hell about calling her a Rookie...again...even though she'd just celebrated her 8th year on the force.

She didn't make a joke as she saw the serious look on his face.

"Larry?" she said.

He rubbed a hand through the salt and pepper hair on his head.

"Well kid, I gotta defer this one to you." He nodded his head towards the couple sitting on the wooded bench near the prominent front desk of the Precinct. "They said their kid is missing. Just turned 18." 

Maggie shook her head, "Call Missing Persons. I'm off."

As her field training officer spoke she saw why he asked for her. The couple looked average enough, but when the male turned she saw the scaled skin and gills near his neck. She looked closer and saw the couple clasping each other's hands. Their webbed hands.

"I don't think she's a regular person Mags." 

Maggie nodded and held out her helmet and bag to her former mentor. He clapped her shoulder and grabbed the items and returned to his post at the front desk. As he left she walked over to the terrified parents and introduced herself.

"I'm Detective Maggie Sawyer. I'm here to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Danvers exhaled a long breath as she slipped her cell phone into her back pocket. 

She smiled at the light banter she and a Maggie shared. She walked through the hallway of the North American Aerospace Defense Command better known as NORAD. She walked quietly down the hallways and into a command center. She found J'onn punching a sequence into a keyboard. 

"It's late." He said as she walked into the room. "You should be asleep."

"I can't sleep until I know Supergirl is home."

He nodded. I've been unable to pinpoint the signal she sent us. 

Maggie remembered 72hrs ago. A broken muffled voice recording was broadcast after being picked up by NORAD's OTH or over the horizon radar unit. Those devices had not been in use since the end of the Cold War. 

It was Kara. She claimed to be fine and promised to be home as soon as she fulfilled her promise. For the first time in her life Alex felt completely helpless. It was her job to protect Kara. And now, she couldn't even determine where she was. 

She yawned. 

"Go. Sleep." Came the order from J'onn. 

Her mind was fried. She knew it. "Let me know if you get any new intel." She said. 

She wandered back out of the command center and into a small billeting room. It was sparse. A bed. Small table and chair. A dresser. 

She peeled off her combat shirt and tossed it into the corner. As she changed out of her DEO issued gear and slid into a pair of track pants and a t shirt she felt the sheer exhaustion settle into her body. She lay on the bed and relaxed. Her mind went to Kara. What was she doing? Was she safe? Ultimately she'd had these thoughts every night since Kara came into her life. But this time her thoughts didn't stop with Kara. She began thinking the same things of Maggie. 

She brushed a hand over her lips remembering "their night." When Maggie professed that she wanted to kiss her she'd felt a surge of strong emotions. Fear. Joy. Lust. Relief. 

As they broke apart both couldn't contain their happiness. Alex loved watching Maggie smile. She admitted she was smitten with the Detective and her dimples. 

They talked. And ate cold pizza. They shared their fears. And made loose promises to "do this right." Maggie turned on her charm and asked Alex for a proper date. Alex had agreed. Sadly before any plans could be made she was summoned to HQ and learned that Kara was missing. 

She'd made an effort to keep in contact with Maggie between missions, briefings and research. Maggie assured her it was fine. She felt a sense of relief at Maggie's understanding. And a sense of pride in knowing that Maggie Sawyer was a dedicated to her job as Alex was. 

She did feel a sense of guilt however at not disclosing why she'd been gone so long. "Oh by the way my sister who's Supergirl is missing."was not the kind of conversation you had via text message. 

As she slid into sleep she had the breif off thought of wondering if Maggie was sleeping too and secretly she hoped the detective was thinking of her too.

\------------------------------------------

Maggie Sawyer wrote notes as Brandone and Sheela Akers described their daughter Leesa. She'd told her parents that she was at a sleepover with other friends. It wasn't until the next day that they learned their child was gone. 

"I understand how scary this can be," Maggie began, "and I want to help, but she is 18..."

The parents looked at each other. Brandone. Egan speaking. "We grounded her about a month ago. There were...". He hesitated to continue. 

Sheela continued for him. "We found her talking to older men in chat rooms. On Facebook. And there were...pictures on her phone."

Maggie brightened up. "A cell phone? Does she still have it? If so we can get a court order to ping her coordinates..."

She was interrupted. "We took the phone as punishment."

Damn Maggie thought to herself. The phone would have been gold. 

"I'd like to come to your home. Look through her room. Do some analysis on her computer or tablet. I'd also like to chat with her friends if you have any information."

"Of course Detective." Brandone replied. 

"It's late and without an actual crime confirmation there's no way my command will authorize me to. Bring in my computer forensics team. I can have them at your house in the morning however..."

"Our daughter would never just leave!" Sheela yelled. 

Maggie held out her hands in front of her. "I'm not suggesting she would. And I'm on your team. I promise. I will do everything I can to find your daughter. This is not a brush off." She said sincerely. 

"I'm -I'm sorry." Sheela said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "We just...we tried to report this to another officer and he..."

Maggie nodded. The NCPD was getting better but still needed work. 

"I'm not going to blow you off. We're gonna work together and make sense of this."

As the parents nodded and pulled each other close for a hug Maggie handed them her business card. 

"Call me if you learn anything else. I will contact you when we are on our way to your home."

The parents stood and headed towards the exit. Sheela stopped and faced Maggie. 

She gave her a small hug and left her hand on Maggie's forearm. Maggie saw the scaled webbed hand on her bare skin and did not react in any way. It was a test. 

"Our neighbors were right about you Detective Sawyer. Thank you. We know you'll do everything to find our girl." Brandone said. He took his wife's arm in his and they left the way they came in. 

Maggie looked at her watch. 0200. She grabbed for the keys to her police vehicle. There's no way she'd try to ride her bike home as exhausted as she was. She grabbed her bag and walked past the desk. 

"You forget your helmet?" Her old FTO teased. 

"Nope. Taking the crusier." She said. "And I'm not signing it out so you can tell the Captain I'm sorry not sorry."

She pushed the doors open with gusto and walked out into the night. 

Her old trainer smiled and laughed. Some things never changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie leaned against the hood of her police vehicle. She sipped at her coffee and turned her face towards the early morning sun. She closed her eyes behind the Ray Ban aviator sunglasses she wore. Maggie soaked up the sun rays and took a deep cleansing breath. This case had barely even begun and she felt her gut instincts firing on all cylinders. 

In truth, the missing teen could have just been a runaway, an attitudinal teenager (of any species) who was trying to make her own way. But Maggie had a feeling this was not the case. 

"Nothing like a 4am phone call telling me to report to you this morning." Winn Schott said as he slung his laptop bag over his shoulder. 

"I've heard you're a master of all things digital. I need some help." Maggie said as she stood up off the hood of the car. 

Winn smiled wryly. "Well flattery will get you everywhere."

"Yeah I hope not." Maggie joked as she handed him a paper cup filled with a caramel macchiato. She'd figure if she was gonna steal a DEO computer God she might as well have him happy and caffeinated to help her with her case. 

"Right." Winn said with a laugh. "So, what do you need? Hacking into classified servers? Ooh oh wait some political dirt need unearthing? I'd love a challenge."

Maggie smiled as she walked towards the front door of the Akers residence. "I need access to a teenager's computer and cell phone."

Winn stopped abruptly. "That's it?" He said. If Maggie didn't know any better she'd say he was pouting. 

"For now." She said as she knocked on the door. 

Sheela Akers answered and ushered them inside. She showed them to Leesa's room. 

Maggie looked around at the stereotypical teen room. She glanced at pictures on a cork board as Winn set up his laptop and router. 

She picked up one picture of Leesa and her parents. They looked happy. 

She set it back down and began looking in drawers in the room. She pulled the drawer on the bedside table and felt it stick. She pulled harder and the drawer budged, spilling contents all over the floor. 

"Shit." Maggie muttered as she began gathering the miscellaneous items strewn about the floor. She picked up a necklace and hesitated. This was a real diamond. She also found several other pieces of jewelry. One ring she twisted in her fingers finding a unique design of some type of blue stone through the middle. The inside was engraved. "Eternity." Maggie continued to search. She also found a small case with over a dozen phone SIM cards. 

She brought the cards over to Winn who was typing furiously. There was a scowl on his face. 

"So Winn why would a teenage girl have a need to have so many SIM cards?"

He didn't stop typing. His brow furrowed. 

"Winn?" Maggie said. "What do you have?"

He slowly stopped typing. "Detective I can't really tell yet. But this wasn't what I was expecting. Not in the least. I mean this girl has numerous social media accounts. All under different names. But they weren't created on this computer or through the iOS operating system of her iPhone."

"So someone else is making these accounts? What does it look like? Cyber bullying?"

Winn ran a hand through his hair. "I've found untraceable IP addresses. They bounce all over the globe. When I get close enough to pinpoint an origin the signal bounces. I've also seen some information in Leesa's junk file that show she has been surfing the dark web. I've found several peer to peer interfaces that I'm still trying to decode."

Maggie shook her head. The dark web was a twisted rabbit hole. Used by drug and arms dealers. Human traffickers. Terrorists. Pedophiles. This could explain the SIM cards. Contact via dark web. Phone calls with various wireless networks. 

It was if Leesa was desperately trying to hide being found. 

"Why the hell would an eighteen year old girl be this deep Winn?"

"My only guess? Bad news. And her parents knew nothing about this?"

Maggie shook her head. She was afraid for the girl. 

Sheela Aker stood in the doorway. 

"Have you found anything useful?" She said as she hugged her arms around her midsection. 

Before Winn could divulge the information Maggie interjected. "Nothing concrete yet. We'd like to take Leesa's laptop, phone and tablet if that's ok. And I'd like to take this ring with me."

"Of course Sheela said. Please take whatever you need." 

Maggie nodded and began packing up the items. 

Sheela looked over her shoulder. And then looked down to her feet. 

"Detective Sawyer. I-I didn't say anything before but I feel as if..."

Maggie waited and let the woman continue speaking. Sometimes the best interview technique was to say nothing. 

"Leesa had a boyfriend last year. A human boy. He was older than her as was a soldier and her father desperately disapproved. She came to me in secrecy and told me that they'd slept together. As far as I know she hasn't seen him since last year. "

"A soldier?" Maggie inquired. 

"Yes. In the army." She handed Maggie a photo of Leesa and the young soldier dressed in camouflage. 

"I don't think she'd just run away Detective. I'm terrified..."

Maggie nodded and squeezed her forearm. 

"I'll be in touch." Maggie said as she and Winn walked out the door. 

"What the hell did this kid get into?" Winn wondered aloud. 

"I'm not sure. But we're gonna find out."

Maggie whipped out her cell phone. 

"Hey Danvers. Got any good contacts in the army?"


	4. Chapter 4

Alex looked at the handheld GPS system in her left hand as radio instructions streamed through the earpiece she wore. By using a new Long distance Doppler device at NORAD the DEO and the US Air Force were able to help her get right back home with few hiccups. Alex had been holding her breath waiting to see if her sister would exit from the floating blueish blob just above a missile silo. 

With a loud crack and flash that resembled lightning the girl of steel landed on her feet, her red cape whipping behind her in a pose that could only be described as statuesque. 

"Miss me?" She said with a smile. 

Alex and J'onn smiled as they both rushed forward and greeted Supergirl with a fierce hug. Alex wiped a stray tear away from her cheeks she pulled from the embrace. She then forced a serious scowl and pointed in her little sister's face. "Never again!"

Kara nodded. "I'm sorry I knew you'd be worried but-"

Alex raised an eyebrow. 

"Well uh-it doesn't matter right? Because I'm back. And I'm starving." She said with a laugh. 

J'onn smiled and said softly, "Let's go home."

Alex pulled her cell phone from her pocket as it buzzed. It was Maggie. She smiled and swiped her finger across the touch screen. 

"Hey Danvers. Got any good contacts in the army?" Came the greeting. 

"Nice to hear from you too." She said in a teasing tone. 

She could almost hear Maggie smile through the phone. 

"Hi. How are you? I'm guessing you look beautiful today. Got any good contacts in the army?" Maggie replied without missing a beat. 

Alex smiled and answered. "One or two."

"Well Agent Danvers how do I persuade you to share your...jurisdictional contacts?" Maggie lowered her voice on the last two words making them sound incredibly more seductive then they should have. 

Alex couldn't help it. She blushed. And laughed nervously. She still couldn't believe how even the tone of Maggie's voice could drive her wild. She rubbed her finger over her lips then closed her eyes. This was the answer she'd been looking for for so long. She discovered that Intimacy was not just found in a bedroom. She quickly regained her composure. She was in the DEO for God's sake. 

"Dinner tonight. And you can tell me what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself in since I've been gone."

"Sounds perfect. I'll pick you up at 7." Maggie said. 

"No Detective." Alex said with an authoritative tone. "I'll pick you up."

She hung up the phone. 

Alex smiled and jogged to catch up with J'onn and Kara. 

"Who was that?" Kara asked. 

Alex smiled and hooked her arm through her sister's. 

"We have a lot to talk about." Alex said. 

Kara returned the smile, not knowing why Alex was so happy, but incredibly pleased to see her sister look so content. Kara laid her head on her sister's shoulder as she walked. She was finally home.


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie Sawyer buckled her leather belt as she walked towards the front door of her apartment. She ran her hands through her hair and took a steadying breath to calm her nerves. She felt like a teenager waiting for a prom date. 

"Come on Sawyer." She whispered to herself. 

She opened the door and smiled. Alex Danvers smiled back and laughed nervously at the look of adoration on Maggie's face. 

Maggie looked Alex up and down in appreciation. Alex was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a low cut grey metallic shirt under a black blazer. The outfit itself was fairly modest and casual, but Maggie was left swooning. And Maggie Sawyer did not swoon. 

"Wow. Hey. Hi." Maggie said with a laugh. 

Alex smiled and stepped inside. 

"Hi." She said as she walked past her. Maggie grabbed her hand as Alex walked by and pulled her close. Maggie kissed her gently on the lips. 

She felt Alex momentarily freeze then melt into the embrace. Alex hummed in satisfaction as they gently parted. 

"I missed you." Alex said as she leaned her forehead against Maggie's. 

"I can tell." Maggie replied with a grin. "I just need another minute. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Maggie disappeared down a short hallway. Alex exhaled a deep breath and touched her fingers to her lips. She smiled and felt the rush of contentment flow through her veins. Maggie had shook her to her core. But she felt more solid and confidant then ever before in her life. Kara was finally home. Alex was here with Maggie. She felt content. Dare she say happy?

She looked around the apartment. She'd never seen the inside of the Detective's home before. As she looked around she realized it suited her. There was a wall of exposed brick. Leather furniture. Clean lines and industrial features. Alex shook her head slightly. A bachelor pad. As cool as sleek as Maggie Sawyer herself. 

She walked towards a bookshelf and saw framed pictures adorning the shelves. She bit her lip and looked towards the hallway Maggie had walked down moments earlier. She turned back to the pictures. A younger Maggie Sawyer standing at attention in a impeccably sharp creased blue dress uniform as what Alex figured were her parents, pinned on her badge. Maggie rolling in a pile of leaves as two small children jumped on top of her. Maggie sitting astride her Triumph cliff side as the sun set behind her. A family photo at what looked like a camp site. Maggie's arm draped over the shoulder of who could only be Maggie's sister. Lastly a newspaper cut out with Maggie's face adorning the photo above the headline. 

' Inferno in National City.'

Maggie was in uniform. Her face streaked in soot and sweat. A small trickle of blood trailed from her eyebrow down her cheek She leaned in closer to read the article when Maggie walked down the hallway interrupting her perusal. 

"Ready?" Maggie called as she fastened the clasp of her silver watch. 

Alex smiled and pointed to the pictures. "I hope I'm not intruding. These are great."

Maggie walked over to where Alex stood. 

"Definitely." She said proudly. "I mean Nebraska was not the place to grow up gay that's for sure... but I really miss my family."

Alex pointed to the newspaper article. "Pretty badass Detective."

"Ugh" Maggie fake growled as she rolled her eyes. "Well first-it was Officer then. And second-I happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"You seem to have a knack at that." Alex said as she draped her arms around Maggie's shoulders linking her hands just behind her neck. 

"What's that?" Maggie whispered huskily. 

"Being at the right place at the right time. Knowing the right places to be. What was it you told me 'I'm a Detective, I detect?"

Maggie blushed and shook her head. "I'm never gonna live that down am I?" Maggie asked. 

Alex smirked. "Nope." she replied. 

"Well." Maggie said. Pausing to kiss Alex chastely. "Let me start making it up to you."

Alex smiled. "I can't wait." 

\----------------------------------------  
Alex's heart fluttered as Maggie casually entwined their fingers at the table. Their meal complete they sat together finishing their wine as they watched the sun go down over National City. 

"So....." Alex said. "I followed the rules. No shop talk during dinner. So spill. What's this mess you've found? And how can I help?"

Maggie sipped at the glass of Shiraz. Alex could almost see the physical transformation of Maggie into Detective Sawyer. 

"I have a missing girl. An alien. But it's more than that. Winn found some connections on her computer to the dark web."

"That sounds pretty intense."

Maggie nodded. "Her mother confided that she had a past sexual relationship with soldier in the US Army. I was able to get some basic information on him via the Criminal Investigation Command out of Fort Lewis but-"

"But?" Alex asked. 

"I gotta talk to this kid. And I'm getting the run around. I've heard the kid is as close as Los Alamitos and as far away as Camp Arifjan Kuwait. It's like they're hiding him on purpose."

"I have a contact. Major Lucy Lane. I'll give her a call."

Maggie smiled. "I'd appreciate it."

"Is there anything else you need from the DEO?"

"Not at the moment. Winn was very helpful. I'm waiting to hear back from him about his analysis of Leesa Akers computer. Until then I'm in a holding pattern." 

Maggie shook her head. She looked at Alex, then turned her face towards the sunset. The deep oranges, yellows and pinks painting the sky. 

"Something just isn't right."

Alex nodded trusting Maggie's instincts. She felt a swell of pride as she watched Maggie's brain work. It was refreshing to be around someone who had as much passion and pride in her work as she did. 

She squeezed Maggie's hand. 

"I'm not sure what happened to Leesa Akers. But if it was my kid I wouldn't want anyone else assigned to the case but you." Alex smiled softly. 

"Thanks Danvers." Maggie said. 

Maggie slid her chair closer to Alex and wrapped her right arm around her shoulder as they watched the sun go down. 

"Look for the green flash. It's good luck." Maggie said. 

"I thought the flash was was a refraction of light because of the atmosphere acting as a weak prism. That separates the light into various colors..."

Maggie smiled as she stared at Alex. 

"...and I'm rambling." Alex said. 

Maggie leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

She turned back to the sunset. Alex followed suit. 

Maggie grinned as she broke the silence. "Nerd."

Alex laughed softly and sipped at her wine. She could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered abandoning this story as the Supergirl show had a similar plot line but I wasn't a complete fan of how things went. Hope folks are still enjoying this.

Maggie groggily reached for the cell phone ringing on the bedside table. 

"Sawyer." She said sleepily. 

"Detective Sawyer. Major Lane. I believe you're looking for one of my soldiers."

The call was like being doused with cold water. Maggie sat up and slid out of bed. 

"Major. Yes ma'am. Thank you for calling me so soon."

"The soldier in question will be available to you for an hour this morning. We will arrange transportation. I'll send details to your phone."

Before she could say thank you the line disconnected. 

She looked down at the screen and shook her head. 

She turned back to the bed and smiled. Alex was still fast asleep curled under the covers. Maggie bent down and kissed Alex's cheek. 

After their date they'd retreated to Maggie's apartment. A bottle of wine and hours of conversation later Maggie convinced Alex to stay. Alex was hesitant. She had strong feelings for Maggie. Wanted her even. But it was fast and she was nervous. Maggie had calmed her fears by promising to be on her best behavior. She'd had Alex in stitches by even offering a pinky promise, a scouts honor salute and an offer to build a pillow barrier in case she didn't trust her. She'd never had this before. This attentiveness. This kind of understanding. It was almost overwhelming. 

Alex slowly opened her eyes and was met with Maggie's smiling face. 

She whispered, "Duty calls. I have to go. But stay as long as you'd like."

Alex pouted and grabbed Maggie's wrist. She tugged lightly and Maggie allowed herself to be pulled into the bed. They both laughed. 

Maggie pulled Alex close. "I'm meeting Major Lane. I'll call you when I'm done."

Alex nodded. "I'm still offering DEO assistance..."

"I promise if things look too complex I will let you know."

Maggie kissed Alex's forehead and exited from the warmth under the covers. "Go back to bed."

Alex yawned on que. As Maggie got dressed in the darkend apartment Alex felt herself slowly falling back asleep. Content and happier then she'd ever been. 

She awoke an hour later from a call from Kara.

"So I'm at your place to go to breakfast and you... aren't here." Kara said 

"I'm at Maggie's." Alex said softly. 

She pulled her phone away from her ear as a squeal filled the speaker. 

"Everything! I need to know everything! Meet me!" The Kryptonian yelled.

She met her sister a short time later at a diner near the financial district. She couldn't help but blush and at the knowing grin that Kara wore as she slid into the booth. 

"Good morning special agent I can't stop smiling." Kara teased. 

"Keep teasing me. I'll wipe that smile off your face sparring later." Alex teased back. 

"I thought dating someone would make your happier not grumpier." Kara huffed. 

Orders placed Alex wrapped her hands around her mug of coffee.

"So spill Alex. I want details." Her sister was literally bouncing in her seat. 

Alex proceeded to tell her all about the date. About the amazing sunset. About Maggie's understanding. 

"I'm so happy for you Alex." Kara said as she gripped her sister's hand. 

They exited the diner a short time later walking towards the CatCo building. They shared an umbrella as they strolled. 

"So when do I get to meet her?" Kara asked innocently. 

"So you can threaten to throw her into orbit if she hurts me?" Alex said as she bumped her sister with her hip. 

Kara scoffed indignantly. "I would never!" 

The two laughed. Their happiness was short lived as an explosion rocked the armored vehicle stopped just in front of National City Financial. Three masked gunmen rushed the vehicle's open rear door as a guard crawled towards cover, blood pouring from his ears. 

Alex and Kara looked at each other nodding in agreement. Kara disappeared down the alleyway. Alex's phone rang in her pocket. She pressed the button forcing the call to voicemail. She pulled her Sig Sauer P320 from the small of her back and moved towards cover as Supergirl flew past her towards the robbery. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Detective Maggie Sawyer looked at her watch. She'd stopped by the station to grab her case notes before meeting Major Lane. Once at the station she'd seen a stack of notes sitting by her telephone. All were marked urgent. Seven in all. All from alien citizens. All missing loved ones. News in the community must have spread like wildfire that they had an ally in the police department. Her head began to spin. What the hell had she stepped into?

She checked her phone and confirmed the meeting location and address once again. She stood just outside of the National City Pier. She turned her collar up. It didn't rain much in the city, but when it did it poured. The driving raindrops left the pier front virtually empty. The popular tourist destination seemed almost abandoned. 

She looked at her watch again. Late. They were definitely late. 

"Fuck." She muttered under her breath. She was pissed. Back to square one on finding this missing girl and possibly as the others. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Alex's number. It went directly to voicemail. 

"Danvers it's me. Your buddy Lane stood me up. I got info on seven other recently missing aliens. I might be in over my head. I'm gonna head back to the Precinct-"

Maggie felt the phone roughly ripped out of her hand and thrown to the ground. She turned to face her attacker a black hood was thrown over her head. She threw her head back and heard the crunch of what she hoped was her assailant's nose. More hands grasped at her and she felt hands pulling her arms behind her back. She kicked out struck another attacker and silently rejoiced at the sound of the groan from his voice. She felt her feet being swept out from underneath her and she landed hard on the wet pavement. Stars danced in her eyes and she tasted blood in her mouth. She felt her shoulders wrench behind her and the feel of flex cuffs on her wrists. 

"Shit." She thought. 

She felt someone grab her under her shoulders and someone else grab her feet. She could hear a van door slide open. She was unceremoniously tossed inside. She continued to struggle as she felt the sharp pierce of a needle into her neck. 

Time seemed to slow down and voices sounded distorted and muffled. She heard the call of "target acquired" then slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie felt like she was underwater. She couldn't hear properly. It was dark. Everything felt heavy. 

She rolled her head forward and clenched her teeth down at the feels of nausea that overtook her. 

Sitting. She was sitting in a chair. She couldn't move. 

Suddenly the bag that covered her head was removed. She winced at the harsh intrusion of light into her eyes. 

"Detective Sawyer." A female voice said from behind her. 

Maggie blinked several times to try and get her bearings. She breathed slowly trying to ascertain how bad her injuries were. 

Then suddenly in front of her was a female with piercing blue eyes. She wore US Army multicam fatigues. The name tape said LANE. The oak leaf symbol adorned the Velcro square on her chest. 

Lane. Lucy Lane. Her supposed contact. Alex's friend. 

Maggie squinted and turned her head in confusion. 

"I'm sorry Detective. But you resisted a little more than we had anticipated."

Maggie scoffed. "What the hell is going on?"

Lucy Lane approached her. "I'm going to cut you loose. Please don't fight." The soldier said calmly. 

She did as promised and Maggie began rubbing her hands over the red marks adorning her wrists. Desperate to rub out the feelings of pins and needles that numbed her hands. 

"I asked once. What. The. Hell? Alex Danvers told me to contact you. You called me. Why the hell treat me as hostile? Where the hell am I?"

Major Lane pulled up a chair and sat in it. "As for where? It's classified. You're here because you are just short of stepping into something you don't want to step in."

"The missing aliens."

Major Lane nodded. 

"I need to interview your soldier." Maggie said with defiance. 

"I've spoken to him. And he provided us some fascinating information. All I can tell you is that we are handling this investigation."

"Bullshit!" Maggie exclaimed. 

"Detective I'm doing this as a favor to Alex Danvers. You have to back off. You're on the cusp of what could be an international incident."

"They're my case. Their families came to me." Maggie said. 

There was no response. 

"Trafficking? Right? That's what this is? Top dollar for aliens being sold into what? Slavery? Sex trade? And you're soldier is involved?"

Major Lane stood. "In Afghanistan we would come across Russian girls. Smuggled in through Chechnya. They travelled with "embedded reporters." It was a free market with plenty of customers. The UN was notified but most of the girl's claimed to be there voluntarily...". 

"What does this have to do with missing aliens?"

Lucy exhaled. "Alien Amnesty is still in its infancy. A clause is being extended about service in the US military as a way to expedite the immigration process."

Maggie's brow furrowed. 

"And youre saying that Russian girls aren't everyone's tastes. Is that it? Maggie said angrily. 

"It's not sanctioned. We've only just learned about this recently ourselves. Problem is that we aren't sure how far down the rabbit hole this goes."

"Are you talking politics?" 

"Politics. Foreign relations. International conspiracy of a US Army sex traffic ring. With possible ties to terrorism. Yeah detective. All of the above."

"I'm not just backing off of this." Maggie said. 

"Well if you're anything like Alex Danvers said you are I suspected as much."

"I'll involve the DEO if I have to. I'll get the press involved..."

"Detective if you don't want to find yourself confined to a brig somewhere under investigation for treason I'd suggest you keep this one close to the vest."

Maggie touched her hand to her cheek. Adrenaline wearing off the pain of the bruise on her cheek began to burn. 

"This is fucked up. With all due respect Major."

"Agreed Detective. I'm going to make some calls. We will be temporarily assigning you to a DEO task force to assist in this investigation. As a consultant only. The community trusts you Detective. And you must have made a hell of an impression with someone because this is coming straight from the Pentagon."

"Major I have a lot of evidence. Sims cards. Internet data. It was being stashed with one of the missing girls. It might help you narrow down how many soldiers are working this. From what I gathered they may be acting as "valentine" ops. Gaining trust, acting like they are in love, then boom they turn on them."

Major Lane nodded. "Let's start working this from all angles. Thank you Detective. And my apologies."

Maggie looked at her in confusion. "Why sorry?"

She felt a needle pierce her neck again. And her vision went blurry. 

"Aw fuck......"


End file.
